The Provocative Relation Validation
by chasingballoons
Summary: Sheldon and Penny get into an argument over who is the hottest, sexiest couple. Sheldon goes to great lengths to prove his case. Shamy one shot


"I don't get how you guys could possibly think you are a better couple than us" Penny had her arms folded across her chest in anger. She had doubts about her marriage too, but it did not help that Sheldon constantly felt the need to point out their flaws as a couple.

"I'm not necessarily saying you're in a bad relationship, it's just that Amy and I are superior. As I've explained to you, among many things, we enjoy spending time together" Sheldon glanced at Amy, who was sat next to him, and gave her a beaming smile.

"Yeah alright, you said. But that doesn't mean you're any better than me and Leonard, we enjoy spending time together as well" Penny pouted.

"You guys" Leonard sighed, "Will you stop? We have very different types of relationship, you can't really compare them" he tried to make peace and calm them both down.

"You know, Leonard's right" Penny sounded sarcastic, "We _are_ very different. Leonard and I have a young, hot, fiery marriage whilst you and Amy are basically an old wrinkly couple" Penny snapped.

"Excuse me but who said you need to be all over each other all the time in order to have a healthy relationship? And I would like to say that due to the recent developments in our relationship, I would have to argue that Amy and I are just as fiery as you"

Penny snorted, "Sex does not automatically make your relationship hot. You two probably barely move and even then, Sheldon would still throw out his back" she shouted.

Amy cleared her throat, "I would really prefer it if we talked about anything else" she was uncomfortable with everyone discussing her sex life.

Sheldon, however, was not finished, "I'll have you know that Amy and I are a very hot and fiery couple. We're like two hooligans under the school bleachers"

"You two? Sheldon, you're nowhere near flirtatious or seductive enough to have a sexy relationship. Amy even told me that herself" Penny gestured at Amy who had turned bright red.

"Is that true?" Sheldon turned to her angrily.

"No, Sheldon. That's not what I said. I just-"

But Sheldon had risen to his feet and was marching down the corridor to his bedroom.

"Sheldon?" Amy called after him and jumped up to chase him.

"Don't follow me!" He called out behind him. And with that, the door to his bedroom slammed shut.

"Penny, how could you say that?" Amy faced her friend and loomed over her threateningly.

"I'm so sorry Amy. He was just making me so mad and it just slipped out. I'll go and fix this right now" Penny stood but Amy stopped her.

"No. It's okay. He just needs some time alone"

Amy sighed and made her way over to the kitchen. She might as well have a warm mug of tea waiting for him as a way of an apology when he had cooled off.

* * *

I wasn't long before they heard the door click, suggesting that Sheldon was returning.

Penny was immediately on her feet to greet him as he rounded the corner.

"Listen Sheldon, I'm really, really sorry about earlier, I-"

But Penny stopped dead mid-sentence.

Sheldon had entered the living room but he had changed.

Now he was wearing a pale shirt that Leonard recognised as his date-night shirt. It was unbuttoned to his mid-chest, however, Sheldon's usual white undershirt had been removed meaning that thin wisps of hair could be seen through the gap.

He had changed into a pair of jeans that neither Leonard, Penny nor Amy had ever seen him wear. They did not even know that he owned a pair of jeans. The Californian and Texan weather he was used to, as well as Sheldon's personal sense of style, meant that he rarely wore the gift from his sister which was sent in an effort for him to appear 'cool'.

Sheldon's hair had been ruffled, it was no longer well combed and neat. Instead, there were tufts stuck out at all angles. It reminded Amy of his look post coitus. He had obviously run his fingers through it, the way she liked to.

Sheldon ignored Penny's desperate plea for forgiveness and marched straight to Amy who was sat at the kitchen island on one of the stools.

Amy eyed him and his change in wardrobe cautiously but could not go without saying how sorry she was. She had told Penny years ago that she wished that Sheldon would pick up on her flirtatious behaviour and join in, maybe even return it. Even now he did not always understand but that was what she loved about him. Amy thought Sheldon and their relationship was _very_ sexy.

"Sheldon, you know I didn't mean it that-"

But Sheldon cut her off, "I'll show all of you who's hot" he announced to the room.

Suddenly, he grabbed Amy.

A hand went to her waist, another to her back. He pulled her in close and pressed his lips hard against hers. His tongue forced entry and ran along her bottom teeth.

The force of his kiss lifted Amy up slightly out of her chair. She moaned into him whilst Penny and Leonard looked anywhere but the scene in front of them. The kissing was lasting longer than they thought and it was beginning to feel weird watching,

"Okay, Sheldon. We get the message. Enough now" Leonard nervously chuckled.

But they did not stop.

Sheldon's hand ran down from Amy's waist to under her posterior. He gently held her weight before pulling her up into his arms. Their lips never parted.

Amy brought a hand up to cup his face and deepen the kiss.

Sheldon stood upright and slowly carried Amy back to his bedroom, bridal style. He felt Amy's tongue dance against his, causing his chest and stomach to writhe. He began breathing heavily through his nose. Panting breathlessly, he still would not break the kiss. Even with his eyes shut tightly closed, Sheldon was able to navigate his way down the corridor.

That was the last Leonard and Penny saw of the couple. The door was kicked closed behind them.

Penny pursed her lips and nodded.

"I gotta admit that was hot"


End file.
